


Ace of Hearts? Ace of Spades?

by ShyChangling



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Aromantic Felix, Asexual Felix, Gen, Other, Prechorus fluff, Queerplatonic Relationships, You know before shit ended up toxic with them, possibly, possibly as well, questioning relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 17:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15539025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyChangling/pseuds/ShyChangling
Summary: Felix finds himself thinking on his ace identity. He's not sure how to feel all he really knows is its nice to sleep near his partner.





	Ace of Hearts? Ace of Spades?

**Author's Note:**

> So I did promise a softer ace Felix fic. Not 100% related to Don't Learn for Pornos. That still has a second chapter needing to be written  
> but here's just a fluffy moment with a Felix who has not yet gone dark.

Felix wasn't sure where he stood. He wasn't entirely sure he accepted this side of himself. He thought he could force an attraction. Yes he liked Locus. But it seemed different then how others experienced it. 

At first Felix didn't see the difference. Kisses were common with many types of relationships right? Locus would kiss him and Felix would light up with the much wanted attention.

They held hands sometimes. If Locus could handle affection of that kind that day. Felix always loved it when he was up for it. Fingers intertwined and palms warm with affection.

Most often though, Felix found himself sleeping in his lap. 

Much like that evening when he should be sleeping in his own bed. He finds himself on Locus' lap, book fallen to his chest. Spot obviously lost. Felix sits himself up and grabs the book. He places a mark where he hopes is the correct page and sets it on the shelf. 

Felix looks back to Locus. He wonders what it is he feels for the other. Romance was very strange much like the realm of sex. He's not sure its romance he feels, but its something strong that makes him want to stay near Locus. 

They had been through so much together in the war. That had likely sealed their bond. Felix wondered if that was wrong. To have such a strong connection to someone for such a reason. But it was all he really knew. Though in war and even in their everyday life it was not the healthiest friendship. Felix knew he drove the other nuts. But neither of them had left the other's side.

So this emotional connection must be on both ends. Felix climbs back onto the couch dragging with himself a blanket. Pulls it over Locus and climbs under it laying back down on his lap.

He knows better then to wake him. Locus rarely sleeps, and if he tried the other would not be easily passing back out. So Felix will rest there with him till the morning. Eager for the complaints on his leg going numb. Felix giggles and drifts off.

\--

In the morning Locus did indeed complain about his legs. Felix laughed and tried to hurry off before he was wrapped around in the blanket and tossed to the other end of the couch. 

"Oh that's not fair! Untangle me!" Locus only grins briefly before going to start breakfast.

**Author's Note:**

> This made my little aroace heart fluffy when I wrote it. And boy did I need to write something fluffy after that other ace fic lol. I hope you enjoyed things in this.


End file.
